


a little crush

by VisiblePetrichor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Darcyland (Marvel), F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor
Summary: Darcy wants two things for her Christmas getaway:1. Cocktails on the beach2. For her small crush on Brunnhilde to stay small.The universe has other plans.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Darcyverse Secret Santa





	a little crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

A face full of ocean wind smacks Darcy in the face when she steps off Tony's private jet and onto the airport tarmac. Luckily, she tied her hair up in a big bun on the plane and has her trusty glasses on to shield her eyes from the wind. Making her way towards the small airport terminal, the wind stops and the heat sticks to Darcy like an uncomfortable second skin. No chance of roasting marshmallows by the fire on Christmas, but maybe they’ll still have eggnog. 

It's no normal Christmas this year, that’s for sure. It comes with agreeing to Tony's Island Christmas Extravaganza. Setting up an all expenses paid Christmas vacation was the least he could do after 'accidentally' insulting the wrong tech madman-slash-CEO and, loooong story short, all the Avengers and co. have to spend the holidays in hiding.

Her options were either to spend Christmas with a drink on the beach on an almost deserted island in the Pacific, or eating a sad ham sandwich in some off-road bunker in the middle of nowhere. Basically, her hands were tied. 

Besides, she may not be here with relatives but she's still around family. 

"DARCY! You forgot your bag!"

Darcy spins around to find Jane trailing behind her, and struggling with both of their suitcases in tow. 

"Jane, I told you, the plane crew would get it. Tony promised VIP service, and that means that we don't lift a finger except to sip our cocktails on the beach."

"You're being silly. We can manage and now we won't have to wait on someone else to bring our luggage."

Jane hands Darcy's suitcase to her and strolls off towards the terminal building. 

"Why are you so practical?!" Darcy yells after her, but Jane's already through the doors and she's the weirdo shouting at no one. 

Darcy readjusts the sling bag on her shoulder, pushes her glasses back up her nose, and follows after her. 

She should go easy on Jane. She has basically been vibrating with nervous energy in anticipation of seeing Thor, who has spent months in space with the Guardians. Jane has spent every night, staring at the stars since she found out that they were making a pit stop at the Christmas getaway. 

Flying private means no long lines or security checks and in five minutes, she and Jane are in a fancy limo, cruising along the coastline and on their way to the fancypants, five-star resort that Tony secured for their private use. 

The island is beautiful and as they approach the resort, they know they're in paradise. Knowing Tony, he spared no expense making sure that their stay is lavish. 

Stepping out of the limo, Darcy breathes in deep and smells the salt water and vegetation. They're greeted at the door with Mai Tais. Porters arrive to see to their luggage. 

She could get used to this. 

Walking into the hotel lobby, Darcy cannot remember why she was so nervous for this trip. 

"Darcy. Hi."

Darcy knows the owner of that voice without having to look around. 

Her heart starts racing already.

It's the real reason her nerves have been on edge since she agreed to this trip. 

Brunnhilde. 

The elite Asgardian warrior. Ex-space bounty hunter. An all-round badass. Team 'Revengers', according to Thor. 

Finally turning around, Darcy sees Brunnhilde, and feels immobile. Her hair is short and loose. She's wearing what looks like pricey Ray Bans. T-shirt. Shorts. But it's the look on her face that speaks volumes. She's smiley widely and brightly - her happiness radiating off of her and engulfing everything around them. 

"Brunnhilde. It's good to see you," Jane pipes in. 

"It's good to see you, Jane. Darcy, I hope it's okay. I put my stuff on the side of the room by the window."

“Huh” is all Darcy can muster, when she realises that everyone is waiting for her. 

"They ran out of extra rooms. We're sharing," Brunnhilde says, with a suspicious frown. "You didn't know? I thought it was your idea?"

"Oh. Yeah. No. Totally," Darcy answers quickly, adding a nod for good measure. She can’t really hear anything over the sound of her racing heart. 

So, Darcy may or may not, sort of, a teeny, tiny little bit, like Brunnhilde. A little bit. Not enough to panic about. Definitely not enough to tell Jane. And, let’s face it, sooner or later she'll be on a spaceship to a distant planet and Darcy will forget all about her. 

"So, okay with the door side?"

"Yes. Sure. Closer to the door if I need to make a quick escape," Darcy answers quickly, before regretting even learning how to speak words in the first place. 

Darcy forgot how Brunnhilde's whole face lights up when she smiles. 

"Great. I'll see you later," Brunnhilde says as she lightly places her hand on Darcy's arm before disappearing in between the hotel staff in the lobby.

Darcy swears that she can still feel residual warmth on her arm. But it's probably the heat. 

Turning to Jane, she sees the most gleeful look she's ever seen on a person. "WOW. I've never seen you so speechless."

"Did you do this?" Darcy asks. 

"Set up you and your crush as roomies? No, but is it a bad thing?"

"She is not my crush, Jane," Darcy says, for what feels like the millionth time. Yes, technically she's lying but nothing is going to happen anyway. What's the point in making a big deal of it? 

Jane can barely contain her excitement. She's practically bouncing. "You two have enough sexual chemistry to power the Large Hadron Collider." 

"Jane! Inside voice." Darcy grabs Jane's arm and pulls her over to the side of the lobby with the least amount of people. If they have to have this conversation, it will not be out in the open for the world to overhear. 

"Come on, Darcy. You two sharing a room over our Christmas vacation. You know Christmas is the time to tell people how you feel. This is destiny."

"Don't quote The Office at me. And no. It's not destiny because I don't have a crush."

"Oh hi, Brunnhilde," Jane says, with a wave somewhere over her shoulder towards the concierge desk. 

Darcy's heart seizes. 

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. How much did she hear? Why is the universe out to get her?

"I'm sorry,” Jane says, grimacing uncomfortably and putting her hands up in surrender. “That was a joke. She's not really there. But Darcy, you didn't see your face."

"My face is normal…" she starts. 

"And everyone knows about your crush already," Jane interjects. "Why won't you admit it?" 

Jane is not going to let this go if she doesn't change tactics. Time for distraction sequence A - Darcy's favourite to use when Jane's about to go on an astrophysics spiral.

Darcy places her hands on Jane's shoulders and gets her to take a deep breath. “Jane. Listen to me,” she says in her most calm and reasonable voice. “You have a certain God of Thunder you have to go meet, remember? Don't start getting distracted with my lack of a romantic life, okay. I am a grown-up. I'll be fine."

"Fine. You're right. But I am not wrong about this. I think you should go for it, Darce. Destiny!"

Darcy barely thinks of a response because, in a flash of lightning and roll of Thunder, Thor appears and literally sweeps Jane off of her feet. Darcy is left in the hotel lobby, working up the nerve to go to her shared room. 

Her shared room with Brunnhilde. 

\--------

Of course when she finally makes it to their shared room on the first-floor, Darcy walks in on Brunnhilde changing. 

The universe is working against her. 

It’s nothing above a PG13 rating - Brunnhilde was busy pulling up a pair of boardshorts. But does the gold one-piece she’s wearing have to show so much skin?

"You're here."

"Surprise,” Darcy announces quickly. 

“You should join us later on the beach. Oh, before I forget…” Brunnhilde trails off while she bends over to dig into her travel bag in the corner of the room. 

Darcy opens the closet door to her left and randomly moves her luggage bag around on different shelves, while she tries to forget the image of Brunnhilde's long legs out of her mind. 

“I remembered you talking about chocolate truffles.” 

Darcy pops her head back out of the closet to a face full of Hotel Chocolat’s The Large Chocolatier’s Table box - with its rows and rows of the best luxury, artisanal chocolate delights in the galaxy. 

“Happy Christmas,” Brunnhilde adds, while Darcy struggles to find her tongue.

“I didn't get you anything,” Darcy admits. “We’re doing secret santa. I got Steve a dumb box of charcoal pencils.”

“I thought Christmas gifts between friends is a social norm on Midgard.”

‘ _ friends _ ’

They are friends. They're definitely friendly, at least. They inevitably end up chatting when she and Thor visit the Avengers Tower in New York or Darcy goes with Jane to visit New Asgard. It's never been more than too short conversations every few months.

Conversations that Darcy replays in her head all the time. 

“NO. no. no,” Darcy stammers. “It's fine. It's… thanks,” she says while taking the box from Brunnhilde and holding it to her chest. “But you have to promise to eat them with me, or I’ll eat this whole box before Christmas.”

“Deal.”

If this were some sappy romcom, Darcy would be getting weak in the knees, and they would be falling into a perfect kiss while some romantic music plays in the background. 

"Brunnhilde!" A voice calls from somewhere outside their balcony.

“I have to go. Come find me on the beach, okay?”

She’s touching Darcy’s arm again before striding off towards the balcony and leaping off like the superhero she is. Darcy doesn’t need to look out of the glass door to know that she landed like a pro.

With Brunnhilde gone, Darcy finally has a chance to look at what the fancy hotel room has to offer, and the first thing she realises is that there is only one bed.

There is only one bed. 

It's King-sized. Thankfully. Less chance of accidentally touching in the middle of night. And with this heat, they’ll probably sleep as far away from each other as humanly possible. 

This is fine. It’s just a small, minor, insignificant crush. She can be normal. 

Darcy kicks off her shoes and goes to lay down on the bed with her box of chocolates still close to her chest. 

She remembered that one time Darcy told her about her love for chocolate truffles. 

She also called Darcy a friend.

Darcy rips into the box and stuffs her face with a fistful of chocolates.

This is fine. 

She can be normal.

\--------

Darcy sets herself up on the beach, lounging on a deck chair, cocktail in a hollowed out coconut in hand. It's the opposite of a white Christmas in West Virginia, but it's not bad either. 

Darcy is relaxed. And trying very hard to read the crime thriller she brought with her instead of inconspicuously eyeing Brunnhilde. She and the other Avengers are playing a superhuman version of beach volleyball further along the beach. 

In between random yells of 'No flying!', 'No magic!' and 'The metal arms should classify as weaponry', Darcy thinks Brunnhilde's team with Sif, Natasha, Pepper and Wanda seem to be winning. 

In the corner of her eye, Darcy sees Jane approaching her from the hotel. She brings her book closer to her face, and tries to get through more than one line. 

"Reading?"

"Yup," Darcy answers. 

"Good story?"

"Yup," she answers, turning the page for the Hell of it. 

Jane makes a big show of grabbing the book out of Darcy's hand, turning it around until it's right-side up, and placing it back in Darcy's awaiting hands.

Darcy doesn't bother looking up. She turns the book back upside down and says, "I was reading that."

There's a happy laugh from Jane that Darcy hasn't heard since the last time Thor was in town. She settles in the deck chair next to her and takes a sip of Darcy's cocktail. 

"So, where's the God of Thunder?" Darcy asks. "You wear him out?" 

Jane stretches out her foot and stabs Darcy in the side with her big toe. 

"Ew. Stop. You're a doctor. Act like it."

"Why are you so scared of toes?"

"I have a normal aversion to toes," Darcy retorts. 

Their attention is drawn to the sudden loud cheering coming from the volleyball match. 

Brunnhilde's team won. Sam and Bucky do not look pleased. 

She can feel Jane staring at her and thinking. It's like she can hear her synapses firing in her brain - trying to come up with a plan for Darcy. Thor could only distract her for so long. 

"I'm not going to say anything," Jane starts before Darcy can get a word in to tell her off. "But I wouldn't be telling you to go for it if I thought she didn't like you too."

"Jane…" 

"Thor agrees with me."

Darcy takes a second to understand what Jane just said. "You told Thor?"

"I may have mentioned…"

"Jane!"

"Hey. Come swim with us."

Darcy looks up to find Brunnhilde standing in front of them. Her skin is glowing in the afternoon sun. She takes off her sunglasses and t-shirt. With a bright smile, she tilts her head towards the ocean and sends a final challenge to Darcy before taking off towards the ocean. "Come on, Lewis. Are you scared?" 

"Yes, Darcy," Jane adds a beat later. "Are you scared?"

Darcy stands from the recliner and tries to ignore Jane's wide smile as she undresses. 

"It's just a swim."

Jane nods in agreement as she says, "I know. Enjoy."

An hour later and Darcy's laying on the bed, hair still wet after her shower, and mindless scrolling through Christmas movies on the TV. She is also stuffing her face with chocolate truffles. 

It's a crime. She's barely savouring the taste, but after the afternoon she's had, who can blame her?

Darcy made the mistake of turning away from the waves for one second, and she was gifted with an awkward tumble - heels over head - and a mouthful of salty sea water. 

It's hard not constantly repeating the moment she got knocked over. The complete disorientation as she was thrown about from the force of the waves. The sickening feeling of swallowing so much sea water. 

Then the feeling of arms. Around her waist. Across her chest. Pulling her out of the water. Holding her close as Darcy caught her breath. 

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yes. I'm fine," Darcy answers, putting down the box of chocolates and pulling her knees in as she sits up in the bed. She didn't realise that Brunnhilde came out of the shower. 

"Are you sure?" she asks, coming to sit on the bed next to Darcy. 

“All good. You saved me, remember?” 

She expects Brunnhilde to make a quippy remark, but the smile she gives Darcy instead sends her heart soaring. 

Brunnhilde climbs over to the other side of the bed, and Darcy finally settles on a rerun of Die Hard.

"Got any recommendations?" Brunnhilde asks, giving a pointed look at the box of chocolates. 

"Take your pick. You won't be disappointed." 

Darcy watches as she picks the habanero chili praline. She watches how her eyes light up when she pops the chocolate in her mouth and tastes the decadent treat. 

"Good. Right?"

"Mmmmmm," Brunnhilde answers, a small smirk on her lips. 

Darcy pushes the box towards her and Brunnhilde happily reaches for more. 

It’s a few quiet minutes of chocolates and Die Hard. And Darcy trying not to make it obvious that she keeps looking over at Brunnhilde. They both know that they should get dressed for the barbecue soon, but they’re not in a hurry to leave. 

She's not sure how it keeps happening. Whenever they meet, no matter what else is going on, there's a point in the conversation where they settle into a comfortable quiet. It's always just a moment, but it somehow feels like a lifetime. 

‘ _ Christmas is the time to tell people how you feel. _ ’

“Darcy, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.” 

Darcy immediately starts panicking, but someone’s cell phone rings, interrupting them instead. It’s Brunnhilde’s.

“It’s Thor,” she says, reaching over Darcy to check the phone’s screen. “I have to take this.”

“I should probably get ready for later anyway,” she says, turning off the TV and watching Brunnhilde head outside onto the balcony. 

Darcy is relieved. 

She's also disappointed. 

How is she going to make it through this? 

\--------

The whole gang meets at the hotel sand bar for the beach barbecue welcome soiree. 

Everyone's given up on any sort of formal dress code. When it's this hot, you have to do whatever you can to be comfortable. For Darcy, that's shorts and a tank top - the opposite of cheesy Christmas sweaters and a Santa hat. 

The Christmas theme is still in the air with decor that screams holiday spirit. Christmas tree in the corner. Holiday jingles coming from the numerous speakers. Wreaths of holly strategically placed on doors. Little fairy lights wrapped around trees and illuminating their dining table and outdoor furniture. 

Darcy may have spotted some mistletoe hanging from one of the door frames. 

She needs to avoid that area at all costs. 

After that small moment with Brunnhilde, Darcy got dressed quickly and headed to the barbecue early. 

Darcy tried her best to make headway on her book, but at this rate, she'll never get through a page. She can't stop herself from thinking about Brunnhilde. Trying to be normal around her is so much harder now that they're together all the time. 

_ Darcy, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.  _

At least now that the dinner has officially started, she has people and food to distract her. 

Darcy gets to the buffet table and dishes enough food for a small army. Now, she only needs to find her seat and she can smother her thoughts and emotions with meat and potatoes. 

But, the universe is against her. 

The seating arrangements have her next to Brunnhilde, who is amazing and beautiful and currently in a deep conversation with Dr. Banner about someone they keep calling 'big guy'. 

Three guesses as to who that is. 

Darcy sets her plate and her full glass of wine on the table and dives in, hoping that the food will do its job of distracting her from the overwhelming presence that is Brunnhilde. 

Getting to push her toes into the beach sand under the table helps a little. 

The alcohol helps too. 

Darcy takes another sip of her wine and almost chokes when she feels Brunnhilde's hand on the arm that's resting on her lap. Her hand starts at her elbow and slowly her fingers form a trail down her forearm. On instinct, Darcy turns her palm up and clasps Brunnhilde's hand tightly when their fingers meet. 

Darcy only knows she's breathing because she's still alive. 

This is not a drill. 

They're holding hands. 

They're actually holding hands. Under the table. No one else around them knows. 

Darcy spares a glance sideways. Brunnhilde is as stoic as ever, but Darcy notices how she bites her bottom lip so very slightly. 

Darcy thinks she might faint.

Okay. So, this is real. It hasn't all been in her head. Jane was right. 

Darcy can see that Tony is standing up and making some big speech about… something and sit back down. She can't really think. Her brain keeps short-circuiting when Brunnhilde lightly brushes the inside of Darcy's wrist with her thumb. 

"Darcy!"

"Hn. What?!" Darcy answers Jane with a shake of her head. 

"Are you okay? I asked if you wanted to go get dessert?"

She feels Brunnhilde relax her grip and there's a sudden panic in her that everything is about to come to a crushing end. 

She really doesn't want this moment to end. 

Darcy grips her hand tighter and is so grateful when Brunnhilde answers Jane for her. 

"Darcy promised me a walk on the beach. Right?"

"Right."

Their hands unclasp; they both stand up. Darcy follows her out towards the sea. 

The steady wind from the ocean is trying to breath fresh life into Darcy. But the tension in her entire body won't let her feel relaxed. 

What happens now? 

Is hand holding a platonic gesture on Asgard?

She looks to Brunnhilde for some indication of what's to come. Suddenly, she stops and turns to face the incoming waves. 

Darcy goes to stand next to her. 

Waiting. 

"I don't get familiar with people," Brunnhilde admits, softly. 

It's not a voice that Darcy is used to hearing from her. She never comes across as unsure or… scared. 

"I have traveled across galaxies. I've fought ferocious monsters and lived to tell the tale.

"But with you, Darcy Lewis…"

Darcy is not sure what comes over her then. It's like she moves too fast for her brain to process but she's also moving in slow motion. 

She grabs Brunnhilde by the forearm, turning her and pulling her close until Darcy is able to put her hands on her cheeks and kiss her. 

Because the universe is always out to get her, Darcy's left knee decides to buckle 0.5 seconds into their kiss. 

Their show-stopping, mind-numbing, life-altering, perfect kiss. 

Darcy puts her hands on Brunnhilde's shoulders to steady herself. 

"I'm sorry. Dumb knees…" Darcy starts. 

But Brunnhilde bends to wrap her arms around Darcy's waist, holding her securely. "I'm not," she answers, before kissing her. 

Again. 

And again. 

One hand in her hair. The other on the small of her back. 

Darcy nips on Brunnhilde's collarbone with her teeth. 

Brunnhilde breathlessly utters her name and Darcy slides her hands down her body to grab her butt.

They pull away from each other. Darcy can hear her heart pounding in her ears. Brunnhilde rests her forehead against Darcy's. Their hands have found their way back together, clasped tightly. 

She is sure that she'd float away if Brunnhilde wasn't holding on to her. 

"I've always been better with action. Not words," Brunnhilde says with a smile. 

Darcy angles her head for another kiss but Brunnhilde pulls back. 

"But I think we should continue this elsewhere?"

Darcy looks around and remembers that they're out in the open, for all to see if they look in the right direction. 

"Yes, please," Darcy answers in strong agreement. "Quickly." 

Brunnhilde tugs on her hand and they race along the beach to their hotel room. 

Darcy, not for the last time that night or any night since, thanks the universe that the hotel ran out of extra rooms. 


End file.
